<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons Can Purr by cowboybelphie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934440">Demons Can Purr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie'>cowboybelphie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Head pats, and he denies it, mammon - Freeform, mammon blushes, mammon is adorable fight me, mammon purrs, mc isnt gendered, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear Mammon purr. He denies ever purring. You think the whole thing is pretty cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons Can Purr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this - https://obeymestudentcouncil.tumblr.com/post/191000513363/canonlucidia-weird-demon-sounds-the-boys-can</p><p>The thought of Mammon purring while you pet his head or play with his hair is the cutest thing in the world fight me on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular night in the Devildom. Every evening you would be visited by Mammon, and a lot of the time the others would end up joining you, and you would all watch movies, play video games, or just chat for a while. That night, it was just you and Mammon watching a movie while he was sat in between your legs, his back against your tummy and his head against your chest. You were playing with his hair as you often did and he seemed pretty content. He really liked when you would pet his head. Sometimes you'd move your hand and he'd immediately grab it and put it back on his head, much to the amusement of you and his brothers who would tease him if they caught him doing it.</p><p>Your fingers threaded through his soft, white hair effortlessly and subconsciously as you were engrossed in the movie until you thought you heard a low purring sound. You listened as you heard it again, then felt the slight vibrations under your hand. <em>Mammon was purring. </em>You had no idea demons could purr, but there you were with a purring demon in your lap. You continued to play with his hair for the remainder of the movie and once it had finished you took your hand off of his head, causing Mammon to let out a soft, discontent whine. He turned slightly to look at you while he grabbed your hand, and noticed that you were staring at him curiously.</p><p>"Wha-?" He started, a slight blush dusting his cheeks, "what are you staring at, human?" he pouted at you, and you couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Mammon, were you purring?" you decided to just come right out and say it. You watched as his eyes grew wide and the blush grew darker. He was still holding onto your hand when he realised, <em>you had heard him, </em>and he sat upright and scooted away from you a bit, dropping your hand as he turned to face you completely.</p><p>"N-No! No way! The Great Mammon does NOT purr!" he shook his head and crossed his arms and you couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked.</p><p>"Alright," you moved closer to him, watching as his eyes followed you, "I'll believe you, but you gotta tell me what that was." You were sat cross-legged directly in front of him now, and he averted his eyes to avoid looking at you. How was a demon so cute?</p><p>"A-Ah, uh..." Mammon was stuttering and the words coming out of his mouth were gibberish. You could just about make out something about it being a 'demonic growl', so you decided to just go with him on that.</p><p>"Well, that 'demonic growl' of yours," you added air quotes with your fingers and watched as his cheeks flushed a dark red, "I think it's pretty cute." His head shot up at this.</p><p>"Wha- Y-You gotta warn me before you say somethin' like that! You can't just spring that on me!" despite his protests, a smile was tugging at his lips. He could never tell you, but he liked when you called him cute. You moved slightly closer to him and placed a hand on his arm, gliding it down to grab his hand. While he was distracted by your touch, you planted a kiss on his cheek. You could've sworn you could hear his heartbeat at that moment. He stared at you, red-faced and quite shocked. He, The Great Mammon, was speechless for once.</p><p>"Wh...huh?" he tried to form various words and sentences, but all he could do was stare at you. Then, he got the courage - and the mindset - to kiss you back. Granted, it was on your forehead, but it was a kiss, and it was <em>incredibly </em>cute. He smiled nervously at you afterwards and you couldn't help but beam at him.</p><p>"You're amazing, Mammon," you said as you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug.</p><p>"So are you, human..." he whispered, wrapping his own arms around your waist. He rested his chin on your shoulder and sighed happily at this new development in your relationship.</p><p>
  <em>"You're incredible..."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT'S UWU TIME!!<br/>I just really love the idea of Mammon purring and being all blushy if you ask him about it aaaaah<br/>Also, a Mammon fic was long overdue. You're welcome.<br/>LMAO ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed this!!</p><p>And feel free to follow my twitter and talk about demons with me akdjdj @squishybelphies :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>